


Just a Shopping Trip

by Baroness_Blixen



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fictober, Fluff, Season 8, mulder is jealous, scully is pregnant, with their first child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 23:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baroness_Blixen/pseuds/Baroness_Blixen
Summary: "There's no need to pee on my leg to mark your territory, Mulder!"





	Just a Shopping Trip

This barely out of high school creep has the audacity to flirt with her, with his Scully. A heavily pregnant woman ready to pop - and her significant other by her side, ready to kill with his eyes.

The guy doesn’t give a fuck.

“You look beautiful, Miss,” he fawns with a big fat smile on his pimply face. He’s bagging their small items, but staring at Scully as if she were a unicorn. Mulder can’t really blame him, as annoyed as he is. Scully, albeit nine months pregnant, is glowing. There’s no other word to describe her. She’s spectacular. Pregnancy suits her and she knows it. And to his greatest horror, she’s enjoying this exchange.

“Could you please hurry up?” Mulder asks through clenched teeth. It was his idea to come to Babies"R"Us this Sunday morning, the shop being his new idea of paradise. If they had the space, he’d buy even more toys. More clothes. Just more. He’s sprung the idea of moving into an actual house a few times. So far Scully is hesitant, saying that she loves her apartment and the city too much.

He’s more or less moved in after coming back from the dead, but they haven’t talked about any of it. Here they are about to become parents and nothing has been discussed. Classic Mulder and Scully. They have talked about potential names in passing, never once touching upon which last name the child will carry. They still have time.

“Will do, Sir,” the young man replies with fake enthusiasm. At least the dislike is mutual. “I just want to be thorough.”

“Take your time,” Scully says with a sweet smile and the kid swoons. He swoons! Mulder grunts next to her, like a pig. Scully kicks his shin and he yelps.

“Here you go, Miss. All the best to you and your baby.” He’s grinning like a lovesick puppy, ignoring Mulder’s existence completely.

“Thank you.” Scully leans forward to read the kid’s name tag. “Travis,” she finishes with another smile. Mulder grabs the bag from her with one hand and quickly leads her away with the other.

“What’s the rush?” Scully asks sounding breathless. These days she’s waddling more than she’s walking. Her legs can’t keep up with him.

“That guy,” is all he says, rolling his eyes. Scully stops, putting her hands on her hips. She looks silly. She’s also flushed. But right now Mulder doesn’t want to mention either of these things to her.

“Mulder, are you…”

“Am I what?”

“Jealous?” Her eyes grow huge.

“Of a high school kid? No way. But I was right there!” He points his finger in the air like a crazy professor. A small kid turns to him and stares for a moment.

“Oh Mulder,” Scully chuckles, taking his hand into hers and pulling him close to her. “You’re ridiculous, you know that?” As a matter of fact he does.

“Can we just go home?” He asks with a pout. She kisses his cheek and nods. She’s pressed against him, making it obvious to the world who she belongs with. Mulder feels like grinning. But she frowns a moment later, glares at him in confusion.

“There’s no need to pee on my leg to mark your territory, Mulder!” And she called him ridiculous. But looking at her face, he realizes she is not joking.

“Uhm, Scully, I am not that kinky,” he says and looks down. The small puddle there is clear and it wasn’t him. It’s… oh. “I think your water just broke.”

“It - what?” Scully looks down at the floor, then at him. He’s wearing his panic face, he knows he does.

“The baby is coming,” he says, in awe. “The baby is coming!”

“Take me to the hospital, Mulder,” Scully moans and so it begins.


End file.
